


I’m Sorry, He’s Mine

by innerboo



Series: My Tsukki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Yamaguchi isn’t confrontational, but hearing “Tsukki” uttered by someone else...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My Tsukki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	I’m Sorry, He’s Mine

There had been a pressure building inside him. Bokuto, Kuroo, their voices rang through his ears, and he felt himself about to burst.

"Hey, stop calling him Tsukki."

And once he snapped, he didn't feel relieved. He felt nauseated as all eyes were on him.

"What's this? What's this? Only you can call him Tsukki?" Bokuto mocked

"Oi, I'm sure Tsukki would beg to disagree. Right Tsukki?" Kuroo grinned.

Yamaguchi clenched his cold fists. He went to bend down, partly because he had to apologize and partly because he wanted to be as small as possible.

"Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi flinched. He could hear what Tsukki would say next. It was-

"I..."

Yamaguchi blinked. That wasn't-

"I'd rather only Yamaguchi call me that. Thank you for understanding."

Yamaguchi saw the look of shock on Kuroo and Bokuto's faces. Yamaguchi bet he made a face as well.

The hand around his throat disappeared, and his eyes focused.

"Yamaguchi, dinner," Tsukki said, breaking the silence.

It took him a minute for it to register, but giddiness replaced his nausea.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi yelled as he ran to catch up with Tsukki, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo in the dust.

Yamaguchi couldn't keep a smile off his face as they walked.

"You're a idiot."

Yamaguchi looked up, with curious eyes.

"An idiot I will never get rid of," Tsukki said, his face turned away.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, then his grin doubled.

"An idiot that will bother you forever, right?" Yamaguchi spoke without thinking.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukki's voice faltering.

"Sorry, Tsukki," he laughed, not sorry in the least.


End file.
